darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Imp-in-a-box
An Imp-in-a-box is made by catching an imp with a Magic box. It can be used by right-clicking on a and choosing "Bank Imp-in-a-box", then a window will come up where the items to be sent to the bank can be selected (be careful to not click twice quickly, because items can move after clicking on the first one). Alternatively, simply use an item on the box for it to be send to your bank. This method is a quick way for players with higher hunter levels (71 required to catch imps) to quickly bank items in, for example, PvP areas. The imp will agree to take two items or stacks from the player to the bank in exchange for its freedom. However, it will refuse to do so past level 30 Wilderness or in dangerous red Clan Wars portal. It has also been said that it may randomly refuse, however if this still happens, it's not at all common. Note that when the box can be used to send two items to the bank it will be labelled Imp-in-a-box (2); when one has already been used, it will be labelled Imp-in-a-box (1) and when both have been used, it will revert to Magic box. While you can use another imp-in-a-box to send the empty magic box home, it depends on the value of the drops you are getting whether this is worthwhile, given that magic boxes only cost coins. It might make more sense to high or even low alch them with your Explorers ring, or runes, carry them home, or dump them in preference to drops. For large volume collection of resources that can not be used with a sign of porter, combine a beast of burden familiar with your imp boxes. Send your resources and empty imp boxes to the bank, then fill up your familiar, and your inventory and travel home. This will allow you to transport: 28 items in your inventory plus 28 items banked by the imps (with boxes banked also), plus your familiars cargo space worth of items. If you have a war tortoise, that's another 18 spaces for a total of 74 items per trip. Using a pack yak, that's another 30 items, for a grand total of 86 items per trip. For quest items that cannot be handed to a familiar, the method above still works. Simply hand your empty magic boxes to your familiar until it is full, then ship the remaining empty boxes to your bank with imps from occupied boxes. In each case, the sums come out the same. Imps either take one item and one magic box home, or the box is handed to the familiar, and the imp carries 2 items home. 84 phoenix feathers or nightshades per trip is a great improvement on 28. The pack yak can hold all of the boxes, but 2 spaces will be left over that cannot carry quest items home. When collecting valuable items, one tactic is to just drop the magic box once the banking of the imp-in-a-box has been used up, as the profit from the items can greatly exceed the cost of the box. For example, Red dragons drop dragon bones and red dragonhide, each of which is worth several thousands of coins per item. It thus can make sense to drop the magic boxes when emptied, in order to carry more bones and dragonhides. Shattered Heart When collecting strange rocks for the Shattered Heart Distraction and Diversion, the random check to see if you get a strange rock is performed when you pick up an occupied, or failed box. To maximise the chance of gaining a rock from each imp, set up as many boxes as your hunter level allows, and reduce your effective hunter level by any means available. Try using the level-lowering cold outside of the God Wars Dungeon to reduce your level, do not smoke or bait the trap, and stand as close as possible to the traps. This should ensure the maximum number of failed traps per imp, vastly increasing the chances of getting a strange rock. This is, however, not recommended unless the player's only goal is to get replica statue pieces or to quickly reset strange rocks for other skills. nl:Magic box